The Lonely
by GlitzyPinkOwlCakePop
Summary: Beca cheats on Chloe leaving her heartbroken and Beca hated. Everyone knows the story of what supposedly happened, but is it the truth? WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES, MAY HAVE TRIGGERS (Song Choice: The Lonely by Christina Perri)
1. Chapter 1

"I have it all," Beca thought as she watched her amazing girlfriend, Chloe, dance with the rest of her friends.

She was a Bella. She was a part of something and she had friends, but even better she had Chloe.

Chloe looked over to her and they're eyes connected.

"Gorgeous." Chloe almost said it out loud. Beca stood off to the side staring lovingly at her. Beca. Even her name was amazing. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off her. Beca's wavy brown hair hung down, laying gently on her slender shoulders. She was wearing a flowy sleeveless blue blouse and black skinny jeans which showed off her excellent body. Not in a slutty way, but a mysterious way.

Beca knew she had Chloe's attention and with a sly smirk walked off into a private room, knowing Chloe would follow her.

They met up and without saying a word leaned into each other and started kissing.

For Chloe it made her feel strong which is something she normally thought she wasn't.

For Beca it made her feel complete which was more then she could ever ask for.

With the lights in the room dimmed, the party music in floating through the air mixed with both the girls feelings toward each other the kiss deepened.

Beca made a move to try and take Chloe's shirt off.

"Beca." Chloe said, stopping the passionate kiss.

"I'm just not ready."

"Okay. Thats totally fine."

Beca wasn't upset about Chloe not being ready. Chloe was smart and wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Beca understood and was fine with that, as long as the perfect moment was with her.

* * *

They continued to kiss.

* * *

Once both needed a drink and some air they rejoined the party.

* * *

* * *

Beca yawned.

"Hey Chlo, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go back to my dorm."

"Alright, goodnight."

Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss.

Her and Chloe had kissed many times, but every time felt like the first. Amazing, beautiful, magical.

"I love you." Chloe added sweetly.

"I love you too."

Beca left.

Chloe watched her leave, admiring her every move.

Once Beca was out of sight, Chloe went back to the dance floor.

Beca could see her dorm from where she was at. She was really tired and she sighed with relief.

Suddenly there was a hand covering her mouth and dragging her into an alley. She started kicking and screaming, but it had no effect on whoever was covering her mouth and holding her slightly above the ground.

He had her. Finally he'll have his turn. This was great! Her fighting just made him hard. Her short, skinny legs rubbing, moving against his own.

Bumper slammed her against the wall then turned her so she was facing him. When she realized who he was the fear she once showed turned to anger.

"Jessie can you give me a hand here?"

Jessie came out of the shadows and pointed a gun at Beca's head with a sick, develish smile on. The look of fear came back.

"Now Beca I'm going to make this fast alright. Okay, lets go. Jessie start recording."

Jessie, with one hand still holding the gun, took out a camera.

Beca now started to cry. No, not cry, but sob. Sobs that shook her whole body and almost made Jessie stop Bumper from what he was about to do. Almost.

Bumper quickly undid his pants and took out his member. He then pulled off Beca's pants and underwear despite her muffled begging.

Quickly Bumper slammed into her again and again and again.

Beca couldn't believe this was happening. She had heard about girls being raped, but it never seemed real. Like it could never happen to her.

But now, as all she felt was the extreme pain of Bumper ramming into her, the humiliation of Jessie recording it, and the cool, wet feeling of the blood dripping between her legs, Beca knew it was real. Very real. Too real.

Bumper was about to cum. He felt it and picked up his pace.

Jessie couldn't look at Beca's face. He barely knew the girl, but still felt bad for her. She looked like she in so much pain. He didn't understand why. It was just sex.

Finally, Bumper pulled out. Without saying a word him and Jessie fled the scene.

Beca sank down the wall Bumper had been holding her against, her legs too tired and in too much pain to continue to hold her up.

Beca was barely able to keep her eyes open.

She could still see her dorm.

If only she had stayed at the party. If only she had walked faster, fought harder, screamed louder, she could've gotten away.

But she didn't.

Because of that she was raped.

She was raped and it was her own fault.

With that thought Beca finally closed her weary eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a whole day since the party and she hadn't heard from Beca once. Chloe was starting to get a little worried. She decided she would go over to Beca's today. Maybe bring some lunch for the two of them.

As Chloe was about to leave to Beca's with some sandwiches and a bag of chips Aubrey walked in looking pissed.

Chloe didn't pay much attention to it, Aubrey always seemed mad, so she continued on her way out the door, but Aubrey stopped her.

"Aubrey, I got to go right now, I'm on my way to Beca's, but we'll talk later okay?"

"Its about Beca."

Chloe felt her stomach drop. Immediately she thought of the worse. Is Beca dead? Is she going to be dead?

"Chloe, Beca cheated on you."

Aubrey knew how much Chloe cared about Beca and even though she personally wasn't into Beca all that much she put her feelings to the side so Chloe to be happy with both her girlfriend and best friend.

But now she wished she hadn't. She might have been able to save Chloe from the heartbreak she was about to face.

Aubrey had just been walking back to her dorm when she was stopped by the Trebles.

Bumper stepped up smirking.

"I got some news for you Aubrey Possen."

"I dont't care Bumper, get the hell out of my way."

"Wait, wait, wait. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your little Bella's oath say something about not fornicating with a Treble."

"Something like that, now move."

She tried to walk past them, but Bumper stopped her again.

"One of your girls is a traitor. And I got proof." He said in a sing song way.

Now Bumper had Aubrey's attention.

"Proof? Show me."

"Hand me the video player." Bumper said to someone behind him.

A video player was passed up and Bumper turned it on and hit play.

It showed a dark alley. Very dark. Aubrey could barely tell it was an alley. There was no sound and what looked to be two people against a wall. One was clearly a male by his build and the other a female. The male looked husky and average height, like Bumper while the female looked kind of short and skinny… like Beca.

"Holy shit! Is that Beca?!"

"Oh yeah. Man, she was great! Chloe is one lucky bitch."

Normally Aubrey would stand up for Chloe since Bumper called her a bitch, but she was in too much shock from seeing Beca have sex with Bumper.

Bumper was pleased with himself. Aubrey really believed the video. All thanks to his own editing. He cut out the sound and darkened it to the point where you could barely make out the shapes of their bodies and not see the expression on their faces. This way you no one could hear or see Beca crying.

"That slut." Aubrey muttered under her breath.

"Can I borrow this?" She had to tell Chloe and Aubrey knew Chloe wouldn't just believe her words, she would have to see it for herself.

"Sure, we all got copies." Bumper let out a twisted kind of laugh.

Bumper and the rest of the Trebles left.

Aubrey, with the video, quickly made her way to her and Chloe's dorm. She hoped Chloe was home and not with Beca.

Beca. What a whore. What a bitch! Aubrey was pissed to say the least. What made Beca think she could do this to Chloe and get away with it?!

She entered the dorm and saw sweet, innocent Chloe about to leave. Aubrey stopped her.

When Chloe told her she was on her way to Beca's, Aubrey's anger grew. But so did her sadness when she thought about how hurt Chloe will be when she hears and sees what Beca did.

"Its about Beca."

Chloe's normally happy, cheery face fell.

Aubrey figured she might as well just come right out and say it. No point beating around the bush.

"Chloe, Beca cheated on you."

At first Chloe was shocked, but then she thought more about it. This was Beca they where talking about. Anti-social Beca. The Beca who just about a day ago told her she loved her. Beca had to have meant it when she said that. Aubrey must be joking.

Aubrey was surprised when Chloe started to laugh. That was the last kind of reaction she had expected.

"Good one Aubrey, but now I really got to get going."

She thought she was joking. Aubrey knew she would be in denial at first.

"Please just watch this. You need to watch this."

Aubrey handed her the video with a serious face.

"What is this."

"Its proof. Its Beca and Bumper. Chloe I'm so sorry I know how much you loved her."

Chloe took the tape in shaky hands. She walked over to the DVD player. If this was a joke AUbrey was going way out of her way. She put the disk in, turned on the TV, and hit play.

She watched the whole thing without shedding a tear and honestly that scared Aubrey. Why wasn't this even remotely affecting her?

"Are you okay?"

No, she wasn't okay. She felt sick to her stomach. She got up and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, Aubrey coming in quickly behind her to hold her hair and rub her back.

Then the tears came. Chloe turned to Aubrey and clung to her.

"I loved her!"

Aubrey didn't respond. Chloe didn't need someone to respond, she just needed a shoulder to cry on.

After about an hour more or less Chloe started to calm down.

"You know you have to end it. She doesn't deserve you Chloe… and you should do it soon. The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"I want to do it now." Chloe said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

Aubrey was once again surprised by Chloe. She thought in a few days she would have to drag Chloe's ass over there and basically break up with Beca herself. Chloe's answer surprised her even more.

"No. I need to go alone."

Chloe got up and left quickly, fearing that if she saw Aubrey's pity filled look she would break down again.

She still couldn't believe what Beca did. It was crushing her. Then she thought it was all her fault. She should have loved Beca more and hung out with her more, made her feel more important. SHe shouldn't have had Beca wait.

Still, Beca had cheated on her. And with Bumper of all people! If Beca wanted to be with Bumper then Chloe should set her free. Thats what you do to things you love right?

She had now reached Beca's dorm and knocked, slightly hoping Beca wouldn't be there so she would have an excuse to not do this right now. But Aubrey was right. The sooner the better.

Kimmy Jin answered with a bored look on her face. When she didn't recognise Chloe as one of her friends, she assumed she must be there for Beca.

"One of Beca's friends?"

"Yes, is she here?"

"Shes always here, moping around."

"Can I see her?"

"Whatever, I'm going to get coffee."

Kimmy Jin left and Chloe walked in.

Beca was just sitting on her bed with her earphones in staring at the wall. She was hugging her knees to her chest. She looked so scared and fragile. So weak and vulnerable.

And she was. All those things plus guilty and sad. The last 24 hours had been hell.

She had woken up early morning still in the ally, cold due to the chilly morning air.

She had stopped bleeding, but there was still dried blood and pain. She had to get to her dorm.

Beca cautiously stood up, leaning against the wall for support.

Slowly, but surely she made her way to her dorm.

Beca stumbled in, surprising Kimmy Jin.

She immediately went to the shower.

She turned the water as hot as it would go and scrubbed as hard as she could with a washcloth.

Kimmy Jin knocked loudly on the bathroom door, startling Beca.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR ALMOST TWO HOURS! I NEED TO GET READY!"

Beca hadn't even realized the water had turned cold and she had started crying.

Her body had turned tomato red from the scrubbing and scalding hot water.

"WHITE GIRL ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE IN THERE!"

"YEAH, I'M COMING OUT RIGHT NOW!"

SHe turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her frail body. SHe didn't look in the mirror, she didn't want to see herself, what Bumper did to her.

She got dressed in comfy, baggy clothes. She grabbed her laptop and earbuds and sat down in bed.

She didn't want to check her phone. She knew Chloe had probably texted or called and Beca still had no idea how to tell Chloe what happened. Should she even tell Chloe? Chloe clearly cared about her and it would hurt her drastically if she knew Beca had been raped. But then again what if she told Chloe and became upset with her for letting Bumper rape her? What if Chloe told the rest of the Bella's and she got kicked out? Their oath had said no relations with the Trebles.

It was probably best not to tell Chloe. She could probably keep it a secret.

Beca didn't sleep that night. Everytime she closed her eyes or started to drift off she was back in the ally, pressed up against the wall.

She turned on happy, upbeat music trying to stay awake and maybe make her feel better, but it didn't help.

She once again lost track of time and hadn't even realized when Chloe walked in.

Chloe walked up and tapped Beca who flinched back.

When Beca saw Chloe a feeling of dread washed over her along with even more guilt.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears. Looking into Beca's eyes she realized that this was going to be harder to do then she thought.

"Beca…"

Chloe couldn't hold it in anymore, she broke down.

"I know what you did Beca, I just don't know why."

Beca didn't know what to say. How could she know? Then she remembered. The video.

Now it was Beca's turn to break.

"Chloe please you need to understand, I swear I didn't want to!"

Chloe had never seen Beca cry and it felt like her heart was being ripped in two, but she had to get this over with. They'll both be better off. At least she knew Beca would be and Beca was still really the only person she cared about.

"I watched the video. I loved you Beca. I really did and I still do, but I have to do this."

Beca knew what was coming. Fear took over. Fear of being alone. Chloe can't leave her! Chloe is her life! She thought she would be able to get over the rape, but only with Chloe by her side. She couldn't go through it alone, without Chloe. She couldn't go through anything without Chloe!

"Goodbye Beca. We're done."

Chloe turned to leave.

"NO! CHLOE PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Beca stop. Goodbye."

Chloe left.

Beca didn't follow.

She just sat on the floor and didn't even try to stop her heart from breaking.

Chloe ran to her dorm and into Aubrey's arms where she felt a part of her die.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Bella's rehearsal today. Beca really didn't want to go. She just wanted to curl up and die.

It had been three days since Chloe broke up with her and only four days since the rape.

She hadn't been sleeping or eating, only showering. Constantly showering.

The pain had subsided to nothing more than an ache when she walked however if she moved to fast it would start to hurt, one reason out of many she was dreading the Bella's rehearsal.

Another reason was that she was scared that the other Bella's would already know and hate her.

But she had to go. She had to talk to Chloe about what happened. Maybe get the love of her life back.

So Beca got up, showered, got dressed, and left for rehearsal.

Chloe also really didn't want to go. She couldn't face Beca, it would just reopen the wound. The Bella's meant a lot to Chloe, not as much as Beca had, but Chloe still had a commitment to them. She had to go. Maybe Beca won't even be there.

Aubrey was really worried about Chloe. All she had been doing since she ended it with Beca three days ago was sleep. She didn't want to eat, but Aubrey made her. While watching Chloe's personality spiral down her hatred towards Beca grew. She had to make her pay.

The Bella's were sitting around in their practice auditorium waiting for Aubrey and Chloe to arrive and start rehearsal. The girls noticed that Beca wasn't there either, but that didn't surprise them, she was normally late. However it was weird that Aubrey and Chloe were late, they normally got here early, before anyone else.

Ten minutes after rehearsal was supposed to start Beca showed up. She was simply wearing a baggy t-shirt and baggy basketball shorts. The clothes were so big on her, they made her look so small. She wasn't wearing makeup which made it easy to see the bags under her eyes. Her hair was in a simple ponytail.

"Jesus Beca, one hell of a hangover huh?" Fat Amy said jokingly.

When Beca didn't respond the girls became concerned.

"Is she okay?" Lilly said, or more so whispered.

Cynthia-Rose walked up to Beca and put an arm around her shoulder. Beca noticeably tensed.

"Hey, are you okay Becs? Did something happen?"

Beca didn't know whether to tell them or not. She was just relieved they didn't seem to know anything yet.

"Something happened, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Cynthia-Rose was just about to respond and tell Beca that they were all there for her when Aubrey walked in with Chloe following behind.

"We apologize for being late, we had some personal issues to take care of."

They were late because Chloe kept changing her mind on whether she wanted to go or not. Finally Aubrey managed to convince her to just go and if it got to hard she could leave early.

Aubrey honestly wasn't expecting Beca to show up, but Beca was the first person Aubrey saw when she walked in. Seeing her just added fuel to the fire.

"Before we start rehearsal we need to deal with an aca-bitch that is among us. This slut"

"Aubrey stop."

Chloe knew Aubrey was obviously talking about Beca. They had already established that Beca had to be kicked out of the Bella's, it was the rule, but Chloe didn't want to do it like this. Calling Beca out and embarrassing her in front of everyone seemed to harsh.

The Bella's had observed Aubrey and Chloe when they walked in. Aubrey looked more ticked off than usual. It almost seemed like smoke was coming out of her ears. Chloe just seemed so sad which was definitely different for her considering she was normally the uppity happy one.

"Chloe. We already agreed this had to happen. Now. As I was saying. This slut who is in this room right now did two horrible things. She not only slept with a treble, but dated on her wonderful date who did absolutely nothing wrong and was nothing but amazing to her."

Aubrey had to add in the last part for Chloe. She knew Chloe, for whatever reason, was feeling guilty even though what Beca did was in no way her fault.

"This disgusting ass slutbag who I am talking about is Beca. Beca turn in your Bella's bandana and leave."

Beca had felt nothing during Aubrey's 'speech', if anything she felt she deserved it just by looking at Chloe, but when Aubrey basically told her she was kicked out of the Bella's, even though she was expecting it, still surprised her.

The Bella's was all she had left, but not anymore. She tried not to cry while she walked up to Aubrey and handed her her bandana, but it didn't work. The tears came out anyway.

Aubrey thought it would feel good to make Beca cry in front of everyone. Thats why she said what she said. But seeing Beca cry actually made her feel bad, but she simply remembered what Beca did to her best friend and felt better.

Chloe couldn't look at Beca. She still loved her and it would pain her to see her crying again.

The rest of the Bella's were silent. They couldn't believe Beca would do that. Especially to Chloe.

Once Beca handed Aubrey her bandana she quickly left the auditorium with her head down.

She wanted to stop feeling this way. She wanted to stop feeling period. The emotions were overpowering her. Dread, guilt, fear.

When Beca got to her dorm she took a shower and started mixing music, trying to distract herself from thinking of the rape or Chloe.

Chloe did end up leaving rehearsal early. She couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried, to stop thinking of Beca, all the amazing times they had together, the first time they kissed.

It was after they had won the finals. All the Bella's had gone to a party after. Beca and Chloe after a little while left. They reached Chloe's dorm first. The walk there had seemed so quick. They had been talking about simple things. Family, funny stories, hated teachers.

"I had a great time. You're great Chloe… I mean the party and stuff was great." Beca blushed, quickly covering her mistake.

Chloe, who had had feelings for her since the first time they talked, decided it was the perfect time to make a move. Normally she wouldn't be so daring, but after a few drinks she was feeling lucky. Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss on the lips.

Both girls stared into each others eyes, surprised at what just happened. Then Beca kissed her back. Soon their tongues where dancing.

Before they knew it they had to stop for breath.

"I think I love you." Chloe said.

"I think I love you too." Beca responded. Both girls started giggling.

Aubrey was nervous about Chloe going home early so she ended the rehearsal.

The Bella's were glad. They needed time to think about the answer to the big question.

Why did Beca do it?

 **AN: Okay, so I don't know how long I want this story to be. I already had these first few chapters planned, but I have no idea how to do the next so** _ **please**_ **help me come up with some ideas. I love helpful comments and reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and please if you have any ideas let me know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kimmy Jin looked at her too skinny roommate in concern. Should she offer to pick up food for her? Ask her to lunch? Should she even be concerned?

"Hey, Beca, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

Beca looked up from her laptop.

"Um…" She paused in fake concern.

"No, but thanks anyway."

"Well, I'll bring you back something then." She left before Beca could protest.

It had been nearly a month since the rape, but it still felt like it was just yesterday. Beca ate very little, barely enough to keep her alive. Maybe a granola bar a day, if that. She had started having blackouts due to lack of sleep. She would be working on something on her laptop then suddenly wake up in the bathroom. It scared her, but not as much as the feeling of being completely and udderly alone.

She had her dad that she could talk to, but he was too busy to help plus she saw what this did to Chloe… how it ruined her… she didn't want to be the cause of pain to anyone else she loved.

Chloe wasn't like Beca. She was eating healthy, sleeping like normal, going to Bella's rehearsal. She appeared happy, totally her normal, usual self. But Aubrey knew. She had known Chloe for years and while Aubrey was the type of person who was very open about her emotions, Chloe was a suffer in silence kind of person, and Aubrey knew she was suffering.

The Bella's weren't worried about Chloe, she seemed to be taking the whole cheating/breakup thing really well, since they didn't know her as well as Aubrey they thought her fake happiness was real, who they were worried about was Beca. None of them had seen her outside of class and Stacie was their 'spy'. They sent her to search all of the possible places Beca would be with always having no luck.

Stacie decided to check her dorm. They had done this previously, all the Bella's had gone together only to not be allowed in. They hadn't even been able to catch a glimpse of Beca. Stacie was trying again now because just her going would be less intimidating to Beca and she might allow her in.

She reached Beca's dorm and knocked on the door. No surprise at all, Kimmy Jin answered.

"It's just me. Please let me in. I just want to make sure Beca's okay."

Stacie was relieved that Kimmy Jin actually said yes. She had stepped out and held the door open for her.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but whatever it is it's bad." Kimmy Jin whispered before she left, actual concern in her voice.

Stacie stepped in.

She didn't see Beca at first, but when she did she wanted to cry. She looked like a corpse. Thin, pale, no facial expression. Really the only difference between Beca and a corpse was that Beca blinked and didn't stink.

"What the hell Beca?! What are you doing to yourself?! Are you on drugs or something?!" Her voice getting shrill.

Beca turned to face her, still not showing any emotion.

"Stacie?" Her voice sounded raspy, like she hadn't used it in a while.

"Hey, we're going out. You and me. You choose where, I don't care, but we need to talk and not here."

Stacie walked over to Beca who was on her bed and Stacie grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

Beca, being too tired to protest went along.

They ended up at the cafeteria. Stacie bought them both sandwiches, chips, and gatorade.

"I don't mean to sound all motherly and crap, but you're not leaving this table till you eat all that."

Beca looked at her food in disgust. It seemed so… plain and bland. She remembered what things used to taste like and when she had those things now and them now being tasteless, made her feel worse. It reminded her how fucked up her life had become. She couldn't even taste anymore. That's why she now only ate granola bars. They were supposed to be tasteless.

She still ate though. She just wanted to go back to bed and she knew how stubborn Stacie could be.

They sat in silence for a while. Just eating, Stacie throwing Beca nervous glances.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't have Chloe anymore."

"Bullshit Beca. You know, I'm a lot smarter then all you guys give me credit for. I know something else happened and I'm going to find out."

The sternness and confidence in her voice took Beca by surprise. So much so that she actually made eye contact with Stacie.

Beca saw the sympathy and pity in her eyes. Stacie saw the hurt and sadness in Beca's.

It started slowly, the emotions, first it was just a little teary eyed, then her bottom lip started quivering, then, finally, like a dam bursting, Beca started sobbing.

It was what Aubrey and Chloe called Roommate's Movie Night. Not a very creative name, but the girls liked spending time together, just the two of them, watching as many movies that they could stay awake for.

Aubrey thought it would be the perfect time to get Chloe to show her real feelings. Aubrey knew how to get them out of her. She'd done it before. This time was it was more serious, but she was still confident that her plan would work.

All she needed was some alcohol and a comedy.

"We're starting with Dumb and Dumber."

"Ok." Chloe said with fake excitement.

"Also I plan on both of these being drained by the end of the night."

She placed a bottle of bourbon in front of Chloe and another bottle in front of where she would be sitting. Her bottle, however, was filled with apple juice. She wanted to remember when Chloe poured out her feelings.

"Wow. I don't have to be a math major to know that two bottles of bourbon plus two college girls equals two heavily hungover college girls in the morning."

"It'll be worth it."

"Well… what the hell. It's only Roommate's Movie Night once a week."

"That's the spirit!"

They cheered and both took a swig of bourbon/apple juice.

Aubrey started the movie.

They drank and drank and laughed and laughed till the movie was almost over.

Chloe was clearly drunk.

Now's my chance, thought Aubrey.

"Hey, Chloe!" She talked loud and slurred her words so Chloe wouldn't notice she was sober although Chloe was to drunk to have noticed anyway.

"Yeeessss Aubreeyy!?"

"Remember when Beca tried walking in heels for the first time and she ended up totally face planting!"

Chloe started laughing hysterically. Her laughter got louder and louder till finally it turned to gut-wrenching sobs.

"Oh my God I miss her so much it HURTTTTSSSS! Aauuubbrrreeeyy it hhuurrttsss."

"Oh Chloe, I know, I know, I'm gonna help you get better, okay? Shh, it's gonna be okay." Aubrey hugged Chloe and started rocking her, continually trying to reassure her.

It sucked that the only way she could get Chloe to open up to her was by getting her totally wasted. But she had to do it. Aubrey could tell Chloe was about to explode from holding all her emotions in.

Chloe fell asleep shortly after.

Aubrey got up and laid Chloe down on the rest of the couch and brought her over a pillow and blanket.

Aubrey drank the rest of Chloe's bourbon then went to bed herself feeling anxious, nervous, worried, and even scared and how she could ever get the real Chloe back.

 **AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. School started so it has been much harder to focus and I had a serious case of writer's block. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me some advice on how to continue. I think I have a relatively good idea now on what I would like to do which hopefully means quicker updates, but still please leave comments if you would like to have something added or like it to go a certain way. Thank you again for reading and reviewing and being patient with my updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

She's running. She's out of breath and her lungs are burning but she's running. She's running because she needs to get there. She's running because she needs to be there for her. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was all a mistake. It was all her fault… but no… she promised she'd stop blaming herself. God though, all the pain she must be going through right now! She needs to hold her. She needs her to know that she had always loved her and always will. She's running.

Beca had calmed down for the most part. Her eyes were still watery, her lip wobbled a little, and she took shaky breaths but she definitely had calmed down.

After the initial shock of Beca completely losing it had worn off Stacie had grabbed her friend and gently, but quickly dragged her to the bathroom that they were in now. She had made sure no one was in there and had locked the bathroom door so no one else could come in.

Stacie also had been crying. She hated seeing people sad especially people she deeply cared about.

Stacie had been through some really shitty breakups before and, yeah, they sucked, but not like this. It didn't cause her to be so fearful it just caused her to be miserable. Whatever Beca was going through, it went further than her split with Chloe. She had to find out what was wrong. It was no longer a matter of helping Beca, but saving her.

Chloe had woke up with a killer hangover which she honestly didn't mind much since it gave her an excuse to do the only thing she actually enjoyed doing. Sleep. When she slept she was able to forget about Beca and all of her other problems. How ironic. Beca used to be the reason she wanted to stay awake.

Aubrey came into Chloe's room with breakfast. Chloe wondered how she didn't show any signs of a hangover or any signs of drinking at all last night, but when she thought too hard on how strange that was her head would hurt even more so she just assumed Aubrey could hold her alcohol really, really well.

Aubrey desperately wanted to deal with what had happened last night right now, but Chloe was clearly hungover from all that bourbon and she decided it would probably be best if she just waited. Safer too. Chloe hungover was dangerous.

"Why don't we just stay in today. Total lazy day which includes only three things. Sleeping, eating, and tv."

"You forgot advil." Chloe said while holding her head.

Jessie didn't know what he was feeling but it wasn't good. He didn't know why he felt the way he did. Was it guilt? No, it couldn't be. What does he have to feel guilty about? There was the Beca thing, but that wasn't his fault at all! It was no one's fault cause nothing bad happened. Bumper and Beca had sex that was all, but if anyone was to blame it was Bumper. So why did he feel this way? And it always felt worse when he saw Beca. He had to see her everyday. They had biology together. He hated this feeling. How could he make it go away? Maybe he could talk to Bumper. He would know what to do, they were in it together.

Jessie ran into Bumper in the cafeteria.

"Hey! Jessie! My man! How are you buddy? Haven't seen you in a while. Whats up?"

"I… I'm not sure… I think I kind of feel bad for Beca."

Bumper's face suddenly got serious. He led Jessie to an empty table towards the back corner of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, she doesn't look to good, but you know we had nothing to do with that."

"Yeah, we kind of did. I mean I guess in a way. Like, just think about it. First you pulled her into the corner and you kind of had sex with her, but she was saying no. She was even crying. Bumper I think that's rape."

Before Bumper got a word in they heard a wail and turned their heads to that direction.

It was Beca who let out the wail. She was with Stacie who quickly got up and took her out of the cafeteria.

Bumper sickeningly smiled.

Jessie looked like he was going to be sick.

"We did that to her."

"No. She did that to herself. And also rape is only rape if you don't like it and I can you promise you she loved it."

"Then why was she crying and when we left I'm pretty sure she was unconscious and bleeding!"

"Will you be quiet? Maybe it was rape, I don't know, but it doesn't matter cause there's no use crying over spilled milk and if you told anyone you would be in just as much trouble, you let it happen."

"I don't know if I can keep feeling like this."

"Well telling someone wouldn't help, it would only get you in trouble."

"Then please tell me Bumper! How come you're not feeling this?"

"Because I know that I did nothing wrong. You just need to believe that."

"I've tried, trust me, but it just doesn't work. Please just make this feeling go away."

"Ok. I'll deal with it, but you keep your mouth shut about what happened."

"How are you going to deal with it?"

"Don't worry about it."

Bumper got up and left.

Jessie stayed there for another half hour. He just sat with his face buried in his hands thinking. What would happen if he told?

"I know I don't know you or talk to you as much as some of the other Bella's do, but I'm still here for you and I still care for you and you can tell me anything Beca. What happened?"

Beca looked at Stacie not sure if she should tell her or not. She loved Stacie too and she knew she wasn't sure if she could trust her or not. Plus she didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"Beca please." Stacie said, pleadingly, after Beca didn't respond to her question.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Like you don't know if you can trust me? Cause you can."

"I mean I don't even understand what happened."

"Just start from the beginning. Tell me what happened starting from when you left the beginning of the year party."

"I was almost to my dorm, like I could see it, it was right there! I was so close! But then a hand went over my mouth, Bumper's, and he dragged me into this alley…" Beca stopped for a minute trying to collect herself.

Stacie looked at her concerned. She hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet.

"He dragged me into this alley and I asked him what he was doing and then Jessie came out of this dark corner… I hadn't even seen him… he had a video camera and he was videotaping me and I was really confused… I knew what was going to happen, I knew what he was going to do, but I… I told myself that couldn't happen. Not to me… And I believed myself… So I became really confused cause I mean what else could they do?" She took another deep breath.

"Bumper started kissing me and I just kind of froze. I don't really remembered what happened. I think I started crying and I think I was fighting him, but all I really remember is thinking about how close I was…" She had to stop again because she was crying to hard.

"All I could think about was how close I was to my dorm." She said once she had calmed down enough to talk again.

"I mean come on?! How shallow is that!" She let out a laugh that sounded more sad then happy.

"I didn't think of Chloe or you guys or my family or even me! I just thought about how close I was to going to bed! Thats pathetic!"

Stacie wanted to interrupt her and tell her that it wasn't a shallow thought at all and there was nothing pathetic about it, but she feared if she interrupted Beca she would never finish telling her what happened.

She knew what happened at this point just like Beca knew what was going to happen then, but, just like Beca, she believed that it couldn't have happened.

"He… he took… hetookoffmyclothes...and then he...he...he hurt me…"

"Beca just say it. It's okay. I'm here for you."

"Herapedme… heraped me… he raped me… he… raped… me."

Beca became hysterical all over again and Stacie was there for her, all over again, except this time she understood. One of her best friends had been raped. Beca had been raped. She was going to fix this. She was going to make it okay.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Beca told Stacie! Stacie knew! He needed to calm down. He needed to breathe.

She told her he was involved! She said his name! Bumper said he was a bystander, he withheld information, he could get in huge trouble! He could be arrested!

Okay, breathe. Take a deep breathe. Stacie can't tell anyone right now, she's comforting Beca. Shit, what should he do!? He has to act fast.

Call Bumper! Bumper will know what to do! Call Bumper!

Jessie wiped out his cellphone and quickly called Bumper.

"Beca told Stacie! She told her everything! Everything we did! She told her both our names! What should I do?! What should I do?!" Jessie actually started crying.

"Where are they now? Has Stacie told anyone else!?"

"No, they're still in the bathroom. Beca's crying and Stacie is trying to calm her down. I knew I shouldn't have let you do that to her! Damn it! Why did you have to get me involved!?"

"Calm down Jessie we need to think."

"No… I know what I have to do." Jessie's voice was scarily calm. He hung up on Bumper.

The first person he went to when he got in the bathroom was Beca. He knocked her out by slamming her head into the corner of the sink.

Next he grabbed Stacie. She was fighting. She tried to scream, but Jessie covered her mouth.

Suddenly, he was back in the alley and it wasn't Stacie who was fighting him it was Beca. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. She was so scared. He kind of liked it. She looked younger, he thought. She looked younger with her makeup all smeared.

"You did this to me. You made me into something I'm not! You bitch!"

Stacie just stared at him pleadingly. His hands were on her neck and it was hard to breath. If she stayed still it didn't hurt as much.

"I have to do this."

A look of calm came over his face and that's when Stacie knew he was going to kill her. She started fighting harder.

Jessie didn't remember much of what happened next. He remembered feeling calm and watching a movie scene play out in his head. Stacie was in it. She was scared looking and fighting to get away from some monster that he couldn't see. But then, suddenly, there was hands smashing her head against the edge of the bathroom sink again and again and again till one side of her face was flatter than the other. Almost like a flattened tire. Her eyes were closed and there was a lot of blood. That's how the movie scene ended.

Jessie woke up outside of the bathroom. Something warm and sticky was on his hands and at first he thought he might have gotten syrup on them after having lunch with Bumper, but when he looked down it was blood. He remembered his dream. Did he do that? Was he the monster that she was so afraid of?

Bumper ran up then and saw Jessie covered in blood.

"What the hell!? What did you do!? What did you do!?"

He was shaking him, but Jessie just stood there.

"Whose blood is this?" Bumper asked in a hush whisper.

When Jessie didn't answer Bumper dragged him by the arm to a more private place.

"Talk to me. Let me help." Bumper said as calmly as he could, trying to make Jessie look him in the eye.

"I think I killed them." He sounded more confused than scared or worried.

"You killed Stacie and Beca!"

"I think so. I… she was there… they both were and… I had to do something…"

"Take a breath and tell me what happened. Focus"

"I hit Beca's head really hard on the counter, sink, whatever it is I hit her head against it so hard! I think there was a crack!"

"Is that all you did to Beca?"

"Yeah."

"What about Stacie?"

"I did the same thing, but I kept doing it over and over again. It actually made me feel good Bumper! Whats wrong with me!?"

"Calm down. You did the right thing, bro, you saved our asses."

Just keep your eyes open and focus. Someone will find you. Someone will be here soon and they'll help. They'll save you and Stacie. Just focus. The blood was pouring out of the gash on her forehead and blurring her vision. It hurt. Her head was pounding as if there were a caged animal in there trying to get out. She could barely see. Stacie's body or at least what she assumed was Stacie's body lay completely still on the ground. She saw red everywhere, but she didn't know whether it was from her forehead or not. It suddenly became hard to breathe. The red started to be replaced by black till there was nothing.

She woke up in a hospital room hooked up to all these different wires. She couldn't help, but feel disappointed. She liked the darkness. It didn't hurt.

A nurse came in. She was relatively old. Maybe mid-fifties. Her dark brown hair was up in a tight bun, probably making her look older. She looked like a nice lady though.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you? I'm glad you're awake."

Beca didn't answer. She forgot how.

"Do you remember what happened to you? If you don't want to talk right now you don't have to."

"Stacie." Beca croaked, starting to remember.

"What was that sweetheart?"

"My friend, she was with me!" She felt tears enter her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry to tell you this now, but she's in a very deep coma. The doctors doubt she'll wake up. They give her three days. I'm so sorry." She meant it.

She had to see her, but when she tried to get up the nurse gently pushed her back down.

"No, no, no sweetheart. If you want to see your friend I'll have to wheel you down there."

Beca nodded.

"I'll be right back."

As soon as she left Beca ripped the wires off of her, ignoring the pain, got up and started running.

She's running. She's out of breath and her lungs are burning but she's running. She's running because she needs to get there. She's running because she needs to be there for her. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was all a mistake. It was all her fault… but no… she promised she'd stop blaming herself. God though, all the pain she must be going through right now! She needs to hold her. She needs her to know that she had always loved her and always will. She's running.

She reached Chloe's door. She knew she had probably heard about Stacie and knowing how sensitive she was, Beca knew she would be heartbroken. She probably didn't even want to see her. But she had to tell her.

Beca knocked on Chloe's door, hoping she was here and not at the hospital yet. She had looked at the clock before running out and saw it was relatively early in the morning so Chloe was most likely at home.

Beca felt relief, fear, and love when Chloe opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have decided to end this story here and kind of let you guys decide whether it's a happy ending or not. I just want to thank you guys so much for reading my story and following and favoriting and commenting on it, it means so much. I also want to apologize for taking so long to update even though I said I wouldn't. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I hope you liked the ending. Thank you so much!**


End file.
